Vega and Deneb
, | species = (Tailmouth Naga) | hair_color = Teal | skin_color = Pale white; Green, Blue, Cyan, and Gold scales | eye_color = Blue | height = 1.7 m 9 m (total length) | weight = 190 kg | bust_size = DD | sexuality = | occupation = | relatives = Sirius and Procyon (brother) }} Oksana Viktorovna Zmeychuk ( : Оксана Викторовна Змейчук), better known by her nickname Vega, is a tailmouth naga who was born and raised in and the former . Being a tailmouth naga, her tail resembles the head of a snake, rather than the traditional tail of a snake. Because Vega's tail seems to have a mind of her own, Vega has lovingly given it the name Deneb. Just like other tailmouth nagas, Vega usually consumes on living prey, which include wild animals and even people. Biography Early Life Vega was born in the then closed off city of in the . At the time, her father was a high ranking officer of the , which is stationed in Vladivostok. Her father is still part of the Russian Navy. When she was old enough, Vega decided to explore the world and eventually the . It was in the USA that she meet a radioactive Kangaroo named Eurodex. The two soon became good friends. Though the two are not in love with each other, they decided to rent an apartment together in . Personality Vega is generally a quiet yet outgoing person. She loves to read, explore, learn, and talk. Vega tends to look lovable and peaceful on the outside, but on the inside she has a dark and twisted sense of humor. She has the tendency to take authority in almost any situation. But she can be quite sweet for the most part, especially when it comes to her friends and loved ones. Vega pretty much is not afraid of anything. But she does have one weakness, enclosed spaces ( ). It is not quite sure why, but this makes her freeze up in fear. This includes being locked in a cage, trapped in a net trap, or being swallowed down by a predator. Eating Habits Like most tailmouth nagas, Vega is a voracious character. Vega has been known to eat several people in one sitting. Like most snakes and nagas, Vega's tail has the ability to stretch to allow more space for more food. Though Vega can unhinge her human jaw like all nagas, she hardly needs to use this ability. The major advantage of being a tailmouth naga is that the tail is large enough to eat a person without having to fully unhinge their jaws (in the case of Deneb, this is no different). Because the two are connected, Vega has the ability to taste what Deneb tastes, and vice versa. No matter what the other eats, the nutrients go to both. Vega has two stomachs, one in her torso and one in her tail. The torso stomach is primarily used for normal food and occasionally micros. Her tail stomach is for everything else and is much stronger than her torso one. Just like a person, the torso stomach has an average metabolism, while her tail stomach has the ability to turn a fully grown person into bone dust in a few hours. When it comes to Vega and Deneb's favorite food, they are not totally picky. In the most case, Vega loves to munch down females as they are easier to catch (as well as being sweeter). Vega has been known to play with her food in a manner, even to the point she prefers to scare people rather than eat them. Though Vega loves to eat people and anything living, she does have somewhat of a soft side when it comes to eating. It primarily comes from the fact that she is afraid of herself being gobbled up. She tends to let her prey go if she feels herself in their position. Accent Vega never intended to be permanently living in the , and thereby never learned to speak properly (even after years of living there). She speaks with a heavy accent, or more so just speaks Russian out of habit. Depending on the person, this can be either very annoying, cute, intimidating. Appearance Vega's upper body resembles a normal white woman with no signs of a tan (considering she grew up in ). Most of her body is covered with freckles, witch she says makes her look even more cute. Her hair is spring green in color. Her tail is more green then her hair. Triangle-shaped spots go across her tail back. Her forearms are also discolored and are often mistaken for gloves (Vega personally hates when this is mistaken). Her arms and tail diamonds are both the same color, light blue with a darker blue outline. Her underbelly is somewhat of a lemon yellow color. Deneb has no unique traits besides looking like a snake without eyes. This is because Deneb is still just a tail. A few added features, but still only a tail, no brain, no eyes, a nose, mouth, tongue, etc, but its still just the end of her body. Vega loves to wear a purple T-shirt, witch she took from one of her first victims in the United States. Her shirt goes down to her hips and covers her womanhood. For obvious reasons, she can't wear underwear. Family .]] Vegas parents were both born Eastern (then part of the ). Vega was the middle child of several children. Vega's parents continues to live in Russia, along with her younger brother (Sirius and Procyon). Trivia * The names Vega and Deneb were originally meant to be temporary names for the work-in-progress character. However, no name was found that would beat the name, so the temporary name was made permanent. The name Vega originated from the creator's favorite star, Vega (Alpha Lyrae). In turn, the name Deneb came from another star in the same vicinity as Vega, Deneb (Alpha Cygni). The word Deneb (ironical) came from the Arabic word meaning "tail." Category:Tailmouth nagas Category:Vega and Deneb